


破碎故事之心

by Kelly1896



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 岳父文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly1896/pseuds/Kelly1896
Summary: *学妹和咕哒友达以上恋人未满，没有在交往*盾亲子关系捏造*大概是个黑心咕哒[
Relationships: 咕哒/兰斯洛特
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	破碎故事之心

1.

你预想过将会和那个叫藤丸立香的少年有诸多交流，而眼下这光景不是它们中的任何一种。

男孩捧着你下颚，指腹摩擦着你略嫌刚毅的唇线，嘴唇，鼻梁，眉眼，他惯于用触碰确认一切，亲吻却是自上而下，他的舌尖濡湿了你睫毛，属于少年人的清爽气息袭来时你无处可躲，你不愿去想这是因为过度惊异或是其他

“兰斯洛特先生，您有一双湖水一样的眼睛。”

记忆中也曾有人说过这话，只是太多细节己被你沉入湖底无迹可寻，但那可恶的男孩正搅动湖水，决意打破宁静，直到泪痕与零星画面都逐渐隐约可见，你们此刻挨得那么近，他的双手交叠在你颈后，指节埋入紫色发根中，正是一副难舍难分的拥抱模样，你保持着僵硬的坐姿，直到被推倒在地毯上时也一动不动，卧室重新陷入沉寂，只剩些许心照不宣的水声与心跳，疼痛于你算不得什么，相比之下那颗在你胸前摩挲的脑袋还更让人烦躁些，男孩像是迷恋上了那处的旧伤痕与乳首，在难耐的啃噬中你只得尽力望向天花板，玛修紧挨着这男孩的画面在你面前挥之不去，校道，运动会，学院祭社团，画面上的两人都轻松惬意，并无什么逾越之举，只是在此之前你从未见过玛修露出过这样生动的表情。

一小时前，与玛修道完别的少年正是带着这样的腼腆笑容从玄关折返，给你展示了这些手机照片。

“兰斯洛特先生，”他压低声音， 示意进-步说话，“我想和您谈谈——关于玛修 ·基列莱特的事。”

2.

“嘘一一” 藤丸立香在对方缓缓坐下，吞入那根硬物时不忘友好地提醒。

从生理上来说，藤丸立香正介于男孩与男人之间，这是一个多少有些怪异的状态，他仍带着些讨人喜欢的孩子气一-笑起来时更甚，四肢修长不符合世人对强壮的任何定义，比兰斯洛特要矮，上一个头，却己能把对方操到神志不清。

就像现在这样，这怪物只是坐在墙角，隔着黑色紧身T恤认认真真地舔吻他饱满的前胸，放任他自己撑起一副躯体，迎着火热肉器上下摆动，这是个费力活，藤丸立香对此心知肚明，少年靠在他胸前微微喘息，偏还要时不时仰头望他，眼神湿润无辜，好像他才是被侵犯的那一-方。

兰斯洛特，那可真是，非常紧。

汗水接连不断地洒落，连带兰斯洛特自己的性器也逐渐抬起了头，想必卡在挂在胯间的内裤中十分难受，少年发现了这点，因为对方紧扣在他肩上的双手愈发使力，腰部挺动的幅度也逐渐粗暴起来，他已濒临绝境，碍于最后的颜面又拒绝自己用手来解放，只得盘踞在少年身上狂乱起落，全无章法，只为换求些许戳刺入更深处的痛苦。

那对于他们而言都称得上折磨，藤丸立香咬着牙冲他臀部扇击两了下，声响与痛觉均有限但效果显著一-一 男人停下了所有举动，难以置信地看向他，浓密睫羽上滚落汗珠，堇色眼底湖光翻涌，正是面临羞辱时的恼怒模样。

藤丸立香赶在那湖水结成杀意将他吞噬前握紧他的性器，拇指在冠状沟.上打转，成功在战火燃起前掌控了主动权。男人只得软下心肠，发出无声的叹息，催促般将他紧拥在胸前。再多一些、只要再多一点点一

“您连姓氏都没有给过她，” 那可恶的年轻人偏要停下手上动作，拨开汗珠凑到他耳边低语，“ 您都不知道她有多介意这个。”

他没有明确说出哪个名字，但他们都对这指代心知肚明，兰斯洛特瞪视他，可惜眼神被欲望侵得湿软而全无威慑力，膀丸立香给予手下适当刺激又牢牢不放，启齿咬向一只耳垂尖，连带沁出的血珠和沉默-并舐去。

“您每天看着她时，又是看着谁呢?一-玛修同学究竟活在谁的影子里?”

他知晓得太多，而兰斯洛特不觉得这会是玛修告知他的缘故，倘若真是，那么这少年作为她的准小男友，试图伸张正义也未免操之过急了些。

眼下他没工夫思索这么多，藤丸立香说了更多他无从理会，有太多的痛苦与情绪需要发泄，告诉我，告诉我，少年释放了桎梏，捧住他脸颊与他对视。

清朗的目光教他想起谁。

高潮时兰斯洛特嘴唇翕动，不自觉吐露出含糊音节，男人闭上双眼，任凭湿腻的反胃感席卷全身，着实不愿承认自己已一败涂地。

加拉哈德，少年对他比出那个口型，笑容了然，这小崽子一开始就知道这个，那名字根本不重要，重要的是它背后的意义，他只是在等待自己理智崩溃，像个被操熟的婊子嚎啕大哭，连带一个旧名字和早已无人问津的过往统统向他和盘托出

温热气息贴上嘴唇时兰斯洛特只觉疲倦，也实在没有气力去研究对方用意，在这样一场行径后送上一个浅尝辄。止的吻，或许再年轻个十年他或许会觉得真挚动人，在他的想象中,这吻该交付给同样富有青春气息的初恋对象，比如他的青梅竹马，比如街上上随便哪个惯于欢笑的稚气男女。

比如玛修·基列莱特。

可惜她正在隔壁酣睡，只得由劳苦的老父亲来代收这一切。

3.

加拉哈德和他一点都不像。

那是在玛修之前，他有过的另一个孩子，某种意义上说是唯-也不为过，自幼体弱却是个天生的圣徒，上帝栏中最早慧而纯洁的羔羊，自然会本能地对-切犹大恶徒冷眼相加，兰斯洛特曾不止一-次思考，抛开艾伊莲刻意教唆的可能性，这是否便是他们亲子矛盾的根源，总之那孩子自能记事起就再没唤过他一-声父亲，严格来说这也没持续很久，因为他没能活过13岁。

天折的后事一切按照加拉哈德的意愿处理，三个月后配源成功的信息就发到兰斯洛特手机上，出于纯粹的善意他带着- -束鸢尾花去了病房，隔着玻璃窗观望那个得到了加拉哈德一-双角膜与心脏的孤女。

她那么瘦小，陷在纯白被褥中，连存在与否都几不可察，想来除了他也没人在意，这与加拉哈德生前的最后-一个场景微妙地重合了起来。这个认知使他不安，加拉哈德的死换来了玛修●基列莱特的存活，这其间似乎有着某种隐秘联系，也可能没有，可兰斯洛特情愿相信这个。

他在那块玻璃后给予了玛修一个下午的注视，即使麻醉效果未过的小女孩从始至终都对此- -无所知，探望结束后兰斯洛特带着见面礼原路返回，护士们都为他捧花的姿态纷纷红了脸。

“您可以将它送进病房，” 最胆大的那个建议道，“她会喜欢它的 ，没有人会不喜欢它，我保证。

英俊的单身汉只是笑着摇头，步伐坚定像最无畏的骑士，转身将伸手将花扔进了垃圾桶。

鸢尾是寄予希望的花卉，他曾尽过那么多的努力，他亲身品尝过希望是如何化为泡影，现在他又有了- -次机会，将世间美好之物尽数堆在一个孩子的病床前，而倘若它已沾染眼泪，这一切便毫无价值。

4.

玛修·基列莱特久久徘徊在那扇她从未接近过的房门前，摩挲着黑桃木质地

她已下决心要敲响那扇门，他们需要一场正式会面， - -次长谈.....正如学长建议的那样，五年时间足够一一个敏感的女孩儿在她简单的家庭构成中任性而为，然而无论是她还是那位父亲，都理应得到一个解脱。

玛修屏住呼吸，默数一二三开始敲门。

无人回应。

这结果出乎她意料，再三尝试也还是一样，玛修不禁松了-口气，又有些懊恼一一她怎么能在共居五年后连唯一-的家人是否在家都不知道。

她真正不知道的是，那位令人又爱又恨的父亲正与她不过数寸距离，伏在一扇不隔音的房门后，汗水淋离，下身以一个狼藉的姿势吮吸着她的藤丸学长的性器。

玛修轻靠在门上叹气，他们的手掌在这隔阂的两侧重合，即是告解也是和解，即使没能敞开这扇门扉，也己在无声中达成-一致，她的指甲尖轻轻磕着木质，每- -声细响都砸在兰斯洛特心头，她似乎决意要说些什么，像个寻常女儿那样真诚地吐露心声，以弥补这场告解过于沉寂的缺憾。

她说了，她有啜泣出声，在这空屋里说出可怕禁语。

“...爸爸。”她说。

藤丸立香只觉包裹着他的肉穴倏然绞紧，他看见兰斯洛特颤抖着昂起头，绷紧一身肌肉曲线，像是威风无害的兽被逼至绝路的无声嘶吼。

他在受难，藤丸立香不无愉快地想，专心揽着男人的腰缓进缓出，这个认知使他兴致高昂，不能观赏他此刻表情是个遗憾，但年轻人丰富的想象力足以弥补这些，男人神情理应如他们间过于安静的第一次那样一一现在想来那可能是个常态，男人执着于自毁而不自知，藤丸立香幻想着他是从何时起习惯了紧皱眉头一言不发，习惯就着-副忍耐模样，吃下余生所有的耻辱与痛楚。

玛修已经离去，女孩鼓儿起积蓄己久的勇气没能敲开那扇门，便像只小鹿仓促而逃，下一次不知会是在何时。

他们在这混乱的臆想中双双达到顶峰，兰斯洛特方才己射过，但藤丸立香仍埋在他体内，少年清楚地感受到，他在被强硬地灌入体液时，是如何跪倒在地，战栗着咽下又一个无声的高潮。

兰斯洛特汗湿的面颊贴在门上，沉浸在唇间铁锈和咸腥滋味中，那少年埋首于他脊梁起伏匀息，良久，天真又可恶地，喷出了一声笑。

5.

你将玛修和她身边那个少年迎进屋，没想过将会发生什么

不间断的说笑声从走廊传至屋内清晰可闻，于你既熟悉又陌生，因为没人会认不出朝夕相处的爱女，也因你记得她向来不爱说话，一团和气中她转动门把手，抬头望见你时，马修动作有些僵硬，下意识松开了挽着少年的手，她微微偏过头，上扬的嘴角重归平静，- -句再寻常不过的称呼几经周折还是没能说出。

你早习以为常不甚在意，倒是那少年为这架势露出些诧异神情，不作声息地在你和玛修脸上来回逡视，想找出更多相似点

你有责任打破这片沉默。

“兰斯洛特，”你轻咳一声， 用最简单的方式介绍自己，并试图微笑“我是玛修的父亲。

你察觉到玛修猛地抬起头，，她的不满经年未变且从不乏存在感，可你已无暇顾及那些，眼前的黑发少年正仰望你，瞳孔微张，异样神色几经流转又回到你面上，

“我叫藤丸立香，”陌生的男孩说，他微微颌首，敛起一-双对于日本人而言过于温暖的眼睛，称得上举止有礼，如果玛修确实已到了情窦初开的年龄，想必他会是个好选择。

Fin.


End file.
